Old Corellian
VocabularyEdit *Aa'kua = respect, respecting personal space *Bhesj = term of impatience *Bhiq = back *B'rrsk = head *Phrenbi = to decapitate *Brekken Vinthern = Bitter Winter (refers to Alzheimer-like disease) *Chirq = a bright shade of red *CHumani = friend, also an insult to strangers: weakling *Contemplanys = Meditative *Corellisi = Corellian, the Corellians' native name for themselves *Doaba = peace *Droyk = an expletive *Eharl = elf or trickster *Ehin = in *Fho = for *Frink = an expletive *Guerfel = fool *Gylif = life *Hermi = solitude *Jeboe'i = thief *Ke'dem = someone who is condemned or fallen, also imbalanced or crazy *Khasaan'l = a greeting *Khoehng = king *Larelk = love *Midys = middle *Midys Corellisi = Middle Corellian (a language) *Min = 'mine' or 'his' *Min min = 'I' or 'myself' *Nhar'qual = dark death *Nyeve = never *Nyiad = need *Oblivyn = nothing *Ol'val = 'hello' or 'goodbye' *Olys = old *Olys Corellisi = Old Corellian (language) *Ohna fulle guth = a challenge or insult *Osk'y = 'enemy' or 'rival' *Petchuck = 'animosity' or 'bad blood' *Pla = play *Sahsahlah = 'the promised land' or 'the place of wise fools', used in conversations when opinions differ and one party wants to indicate that the other will not get their way. *Suman = someone *Selba = a youth held in high regard by elders *Skrag = an expletive *Socorro = scorched earth *Tejha larel = undying love *Turhaya = bright star *Uldyr = the rainy season *Uhl = the *Volgoth = to want *Wagyx = ass Proverbs and phrasesEdit *Aanor ishiia zals = 'Love conquers all' *Aliha sel valle volgoth? = 'What do you want?' *Chakta Sai Kae = Old Corellian toast *Cjaalysce'l = 'You are wearing the road well', a greeting meaning that the recipient's reputation has preceded them *Doaba ol'val tru = 'Peace and hope', a greeting or a farewell (esp. at a funeral) *Doko prek anuda ten? = 'Can you speak this language?' *Gylif fho ihn gylif = 'A life for a life' *Halle metes chun, petchuck = An insult, translation unknown *Ihn Corellisi nyeve min bhiq suman ehin nyiad = 'A Corellian never turns his back on someone in need" *Kas tulisha abia al port = Chaos opens the door to opportunity *Koccic sulng = 'Be quiet', reprimand *Koccic sulng il pla = 'Shut up and play' *Lofahchu ets pyroni vyoryn viske = 'Loyalty is a smuggler's worst vice' *Mahn uhl Fharth bey ihn valle = May the Force be with you' *Min min vil ut valle Nharquis = I will eat your ashes *Min min volgoth noh petchuck = I want no bad blood between us *Min Larel = 'My love', a term of endearment *Ofax ets burrin tehn = 'The air is too heavy here', meaning the situation is ominous or dangerous (ie: "I have a bad feeling about this") *Ol'val, min dul'skal, ahn guld domina = 'Clear skies and good luck, my friend' or 'may fate be with you' *Saltan valoramosa n telval mord = 'Assumption is the first step into a shallow grave' *Yke hyon fhars oblivyn cnous oblivyn = 'He who fears nothing, knows nothing'